On Your Radio
by jenajasper
Summary: Late at night, she still thinks about him. (Bad Boys) We all have one of these.
1. Chapter 1

On The Radio

She hadn't changed the station when she closed the diner.

At this hour, it was call-in radio, lonely women telling their sad stories. She was never one of those girls and her story wasn't sad.

She could get his number, but she could never say these things to him. And, he was out there, somewhere, probably in his car with the radio on. He could be listening.. Anything's possible. She made the call.

"Hi. Where are you calling from?"

"I live in upstate New York."

"You want to tell us your story?"

"Well, I live in a small town, near a boys' home."

"Oh. A bad boy story?"

"I thought so, until recently. He was my first real boyfriend. We could talk about anything. He was sensitive, but with that tough guy exterior. Shy but driven, you know? And so cute!

We were sixteen. He stood me up the night of the school dance. Just disappeared and I never knew why. That upset me for a long time. I never thought I would see him again.

Then, he came back to town for work. It was almost twenty years and he grew up so handsome, I almost forgot why I was ever angry.

But then it all came back. I was rude to him. I even acted like I didn't remember him. I didn't care if it hurt him.

Eventually, though, we did talk. And, before he left, this time, he told me things about himself and his family. I understand now.

So, I guess my story has a happy ending. He's not a bad guy. And, I just want to say, wherever you are, Dean, please take care of yourself.."

"Wow. That's some guy. Thanks for calling."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

They were both really tired. Dean had even relinquished the wheel to get some rest. Sam knew they needed to cover some distance, so, he was determined to drive as long as he could before finding a place to stay.

Whatever music he found, on the radio, was mind numbing. He decided to try some talk, maybe, even the news. There must be someone out there with an opinion to stimulate his brain and keep him awake.

He turned the dial and stopped when a woman's voice caught his ear.

"…a small town, near a boys' home…"

That peaked his interest. They just had a job in a place like that.

"..he came back to town for work. It was almost twenty years.."

Sam thought, "It couldn't be". He reached over to wake his brother, then brought his arm back. He wanted to listen to this alone. When it was over, Sam repeated the announcer's "Wow".

He had never known about the dance.

He had just, recently, found out about the girl.

He realized, now, how close his brother had come to living a real life. How hard it must have been to walk away.

He also knew, as always, that Dean had done it for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was truly tired. His eyes practically burned from the effort of following the flat blacktop. The sporadic traffic and the intermittent lighting only adding to his difficulty.

He may have been aware of his physical limitations but, unlike his brother, and probably most other people, he didn't acknowledge them. So, he kept on driving, giving up the wheel only at Sam's insistence.

Leaning his head on the cool glass of the passenger door window and closing his eyes did help him relax but, only on the outside.

If it had been an ordinary ghost, in an ordinary town, he would have been asleep miles ago. But it was a spirit attached to a kid living at a boys' home, run by the man who had been a surrogate father, at a time when his life could have made the turn to normalville, with a girl who gave him his first kiss. How was he supposed to sleep with that swimming around in his head?

He heard the voice on the radio and she was talking about him. She had been his first real girlfriend, too. Until then, he hadn't the opportunity to form a relationship like that. He knew what pretty girls looked like and he was beginning to get looks from them as well.

He never knew what his decision had meant to her. But, listening to her now, he realized that they were both able to keep the memory, of that first love, as the sweet experience it was meant to be.

As painful as it had been at the time, Dean never did regret leaving Sonny's to return to his predetermined (he hated that word) life because Sam was there. His little brother had always been the deal breaker.

As happy as he had been, at the farm, Dean was always aware that his true future would revolve around his responsibilities.


End file.
